


Haircuts and Keylocks

by Nefism



Category: iAntiVirus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Nefism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fight between Xieo and Nefarence end in an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts and Keylocks

**Author's Note:**

> Xieo and Nefarence are my original characters. Cyberpolis is under a forum called iAntiVirus.

Xieo fell backwards, stumbling over his feet as he tried to dodge a dagger from an overly-excited red-head. Seeing the vicious smirk thrown at him, he had to roll up on his shoulders and flip backwards back on his feet to avoid getting impaled by the cat’s sharp claws. He didn’t completely catch his balance before Nefarence, the mangy cat, was back to throwing swipes at him with his dagger.

Scowling at the older Spa’ringian, he took the offensive with his scimitar, trying the catch the other with the edge of his blade. Watching a mocking smirk play itself on the other’s lips had him pulling his leg up high before throwing himself into an axe kick. He had the gratification of watching those green eyes widen slightly before the other had to throw his arms out above him to block it. Hooking his heel, he jumped and pulled himself up before breaking through the other’s guard with an additional kick.

Flipping to land on his feet, he lunged forward to tackle Nefarence’s midsection bring them both on the ground. Flinching to the side, he caught the wrist and slammed to down on the ground, just narrowly avoiding a black eye. Dipping underneath the fist aimed for his face, Xieo jerked a knuckle into the shoulder in front of him, deadening a nerve to disable the cat’s arm.

Ignoring the other’s jerking and squirming to get out; he held the wrist and jerked his elbow in the hollow of the red-head’s neck. Threading his free arm under the taller Spa’rignian’s bicep, he grabbed his wrist, creating a keylock hold. Xieo glared as the other almost bucked him off, before bringing the capture wrist down closer to his hip before pulling his arm up a couple inches. Feeling the older Spa’ringian freeze, had him bringing the raised arm down. “Hurts, does it not?”

“You _little_  sneak.” Nefarence commented with a lilt of forced appreciation at the move. He tried moving his arm that felt like nothing but an amalgamation of pins and needles, and the heat of a constant pain. No what really hurt was when Xieo lifted his capture arm; even an inch had him on the verge of tapping out. Right now they both were in a deadlock; Nef, being sufficiently pinned, and Xieo, having no free hands to do anything.

“What are you going to do now, cat?” Xieo asked the incapacitated man below him. His eyes widened as a dark grin crawled over that previously nonchalant face. Just what was the other man planning, Xieo thought as he lifted the other’s arm up a couple inches and held it there. Seeing the threads of pain pass over that marked face, Xieo didn’t let up as the other still had that menacing grin.

“Something that desperate fighter’s does during desperate times.” Nefarence answered the one of two close friends in the last several eras. It’s been a good five years since Nef picked up the brand new player but he never regretted it even if Xieo knew just how to get the older Spa’ringian to comply. Twisting his hips, he bucked, before twisting his whole torso to the left. He moved through the screaming pain in his arm, eyes blurry from fury that erupted through his arm and shoulder, before jerking his arm out of the loosened keylock.

Jumping back a couple steps, he glared at Xieo through unfocused eyes; unsteadily bring up his numbed arm to grab at his injured elbow. It took him a couple tries to accurately hold on, but figured it was better he had some mobility in one of his arms, even if every shift of his right shoulder was bringing fire up and down his side. The little bastard, he thought fondly if irately.

Xieo grinned toothily at him before Nef had to dunk underneath a punch that passed over his head. Kicking up into a flip, he spun on the base of his neck in an attempt to jam his heel into the soft of Xieo’s throat. Missing it as the darker Spa’ringian lashed out, he had to flip off back onto his feet with a stumble; both arms essentially dead to him. One look at the shorter player had Nefarence mentally stepping back in wariness.

“Just what are you—“ Nefarence started before the Spa’ringian in front of him phased from view. Flinching at the wind that blew past him, he watched blankly as locks of long red hair fluttered around him. Using the arm that he was regaining usage of, he swept his hand through his hair that fluttered along his jawline. Tilting his head forward, the shadow blocked out his eyes in severe irritation, before snapping up. “Bastard! Do you know how long I was growing that out?!”

“Vain, are you not? Xieo is very surprised.” Xieo said with an amused expression not even having the decency to at least act repentant.  “But then again—“ The rose-brunette started to converse before flinching as the other player pulled the same stunt and vanished from thin air. He jerked around to look for the other, but stood there as a couple seconds later his even longer hair fluttered in disarray around him.

Feeling a substance slowly slide its way down the back of his neck, he reached up with shaky fingers and grazed his neck, hissing as it stung. Pulling his hand back, Xieo glanced at the smear of blood on his finger tips and growled at the smug bastard that reappeared before him. Speedwalking forward, he reached out and harshly grabbed the other’s collar to yank him down to his level. Foreheads connecting, the two Spa’ringians glared at each other with venom.

“Oh, you are so going down, cat.” Xieo spit out with nasty smirk.

“You started it, asshole.” Nefarence grinded out with a pleased irritation that belayed his twitching smile, free hand clenched around the other’s wrist that was gripping his collar.  
  
Oh, he is so gonna get it. The two thought before they continued their verbal squabble.


End file.
